The following description generally refers to a spinning machine, which is suitable for producing a yarn from a fiber composite presented to it. This includes, in particular, air-jet spinning machines and rotor spinning machines, the basic structure of which is known from the state of the art (whereas, within the framework of the invention, air-jet spinning machines for the production of a finished yarn along with air-jet spinning machines, with the assistance of which roving (coarse roving) can be produced, should be included).
It is known that, in the course of the actual spinning process (i.e. the error-free production of yarn), the unwanted tearing of the yarn may repeatedly occur. It also cannot be ruled out that, from time to time, the spinning machine produces yarn sections with inferior quality (i.e., the occurrence of sections of yarn, the parameters of which, for example, yarn thickness, hairiness, yarn strength, etc. deviate from a predetermined target value). Typically, the corresponding yarn faults are detected by a yarn monitor allocated to the respective spinning point, and must be removed in a cleaner cut that interrupts the spinning process. This ultimately gives rise to, in addition to the tearing of the yarn, an end of the yarn on the winding-on side that must be connected in a subsequent piecing process with the fiber composite presented at the corresponding spinning point, in order to once again go through the normal spinning operation.
However, in order to be able to conduct a corresponding piecing process, the respective end of the yarn wound on the spool must be, manually or with the assistance of a service robot patrolling along the spinning point, initially searched for on the surface of the spool and removed from it, in order to ultimately supply it against the actual spinning direction of the spinning point and connect it with the fiber composite. In addition, a certain section of yarn is typically removed prior to the piecing, since the present end of the yarn is usually not suitable for the piecing process and/or contains yarn faults detected by the yarn monitor.
Since the service robot must proceed initially to the respective spinning point prior to the piecing process, and only one spinning point may be wound by one robot, the necessary piecing processes result in considerable limitations to the spinning process. Thereby, the piecing processes after the cleaner cuts to be increasingly conducted for the air-jet spinning machines particularly contribute to a significant impairment of the productivity of the air-jet spinning machines.